The present invention relates to an umbrella, and especially to an umbrella with a switch for folding and opening an umbrella automatically, in that it is only necessary to press an button then, the objects of folding and opening an umbrella are achieved.
Umbrellas are a necessary tool in raining day or for shielding the radiation of sunlight. In general, the user is necessary to open an umbrella or folding an umbrella frequently as using an umbrella. Since the operation is repeatedly and frequently, a button for automatically an umbrella is developed. That is, the user is only necessary to press a button for opening an umbrella. However, only the problem of opening an umbrella is resolved, while the operation of folding an umbrella is not resolved, the user must fold the umbrella by hands. This is very inconveniently. Thus, there is an eager demand for a novel designed umbrella which can resolve the defect in the prior art.
The conventional umbrella invented by the inventor. In that, the user is only necessary to push one button for opening or folding an umbrella as illustrated in FIG. 1. In that, as the button 1 is pressed, a hook 2 will release the middle tube 3 so as to open the umbrella. Meanwhile, by a compressible spring 5, the sleeve 4 moving upwards to be below the hook 2, if it is desired to close the umbrella, it is only necessary to press the button 1 toward the press plate 6 of the sleeve 4 so that the buckling head 7 and the pressing spring 8 are pressed, then the buckling head 7 is released and thus, the umbrella is folded.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella with a switch for folding and opening an umbrella automatically, which has a simple structure and thus the costs in manufacturing and maintenance.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a switch for folding and opening an umbrella automatically comprising an engaging tube having a first spring and a second spring, and a buckle; one end of the engaging tube has a tube; a lateral side of the tube having a protrusion; two outer lateral sides of the engaging tube being installed with parallel lateral sides; a button for covering the engaging tube being exactly located upon the receiving space; a central post, a third spring, and a movable block being pivotally installed in the sliding groove, wherein the movable block can slid on the central post freely; a sleeve being a hollow tube for receiving the engaging tube; a post being protruded from another end; an embedding hole being installed on the post at the connection to the wall of the sleeve; an outer edge of the post is installed with an embedding body; and a handle being inserted by the sleeve; and the blind hole being formed with an embedding seat for being embedded by the embedding body. By above simple structure, the umbrella can be opened and folded easily. Further, by engagement of protrusion and embedding hole and the lateral side, the engaging tube and sleeve are combined. The alignment is performed easily and the time is saved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.